Calm after a storm
by Cow Paddy
Summary: COG sent a distress signal to earth and it has been answered, 15 years later rated M for violence an language, first story, reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own gears of war character in story are mine though I also know that earth is never mentioned in any of the games so i made up that it exists in the gears or war univeres along with other planets that are colonized.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Nightmares

Renzo felt a growing wetness spread over his torso, he looked down and saw a fist sized hole in his stomach.  
He fell to his knees and another bullet hit his shoulder knocking him down onto his side. In the distance he could see his comrade the one he tried to save reaching out to him, clutching the bullet wound in there leg. He could see that they where yelling to him, but Renzo could not here them as darkness clouded his vision and he blacked out.

+Onboard the "dawnshadow" battlecruiser, high orbit Sera+

Renzo woke up in his bunk and sat up adruptly, hitting his head on the bed above him.

Frank his bunk buddy snorted and rolled over in his sleep,  
pulling the rocket launcher in his arms closer to himself.

Renzo was in his early twentys had black hair buzzed to his scalp and his eyes slightly glowed red in the dark allowing him to see most of the room clearly, a mutation from the atmosphere on his home planet.

Another bad dream, the third one he woke up from this night, they were all the same.  
Him dieing on the battlefield as he tried to save one of his squadmates.

"Just nervous about the drop tomarrow," he thought to would be his first real battle, nothing like the minor skirmishes he fought in back dureing the rebel uprises in sector 8 colony.

He liad back down in his bed and closed his eyes, but he didn't feel tired so he decided to go down to the target range, Renzo got out of his bed and pulled on his boots,  
He was already in full armour in preperation for the drop onto Sera tomarrow.

Renzo then searched blindly in the dark for his lancer,  
his hand brushed against it and it fell from its place leaning aginst the wall to then fall and knock over Frank's much larger mulcher chain gun.

It fell to the ground with the great loud clatter of metal on metal.  
The sound scared Frank and he rolled off his bed from the top bunk and fell to the ground creating an even louder thump,the rocket launcher he had in his arms falling and hitting him in the head.

Renzo cringed and quickly grabbed his lancer and ran out of the cabin away from the deadly beast he had awaken from his slumber.

Renzo continued down the halls of the ship, he could still hear the yelling and cursing of Frank drowning out the yells of others telling him to shut up.

Renzo slowed down and looked out a window down toward a dark green and blue planet called Sera, somewhere down there was his landing zone, his own personal peice of hell, as he fought to save what was left of humanity on that planet against some of the most inhumane enemies he had ever seen, they where called locusts and the C.O.G has been fighting them for 20 years barly making a scratch on thier forces.

It was 4 years after E-day when the Terran Defence Network recieved a distress signal from a Colonal Hoffman,  
T.D.N immediatly sent the 3rd company drop troopers to answer and investigate the distress call.

Renzo was in Bravo squad in the 3rd company commando divison, nicknamed the "Reapers".;  
It took them 15 years of space travel to get to sera, 3rd company spent the time in cyro sleep.

Lost in his thoughts Renzo almost passed the door to the firing range, he opened the door and steped in and saw it was empty nobody was even at the ammo dump to work the counter so Renzo walked over and went behind it to get some ammo for his lancer when he heard a voice,

"Hey I need some sniper rounds"  
Renzo looked up and saw a curvy female figure with green eyes and long shiny blonde hair tied back behind her head, she was in full armour too.

"Shit Liah ya scared me, I didn't even hear you come in."

"Thats cause I'm the scout remember, I have to be quiet, besides I was behind you the whole time." she leaned on her rifle, shifting her weight onto it.

"Since I left my cabin!?" Renzo said with surprise on his face.

"Yep, Frank's yelling woke me up and I came out to see what happened when I saw you run out of your room, like a child from punishment."

"Ya, you don't stay in the same room with Frank when he's angry."

"What happened anyways?" asked Liah.

Renzo answered her question.

Liah let out a long whistle, "No wonder he's angry." observed Liah

"I'm screwed aren't I?" asked Renzo.  
"Probably not, your his friend, he'll let you off easy, but if it was me you'd be screwed."

"You should go back and stop putting off the inevetable." Liah gave him a shove towards the door.

"See you later Lorenzo." she called to him

"Thats if I survive." replied Renzo, walking out the door.

Him and Liah Have been friends since grade school, Renzo was orphaned and living with foster parents when they imegrated to a diffrent planet to get away from a war, he met Liah in his new school and the've been friends since then, even joined the service together, and are now in the same squad.  
Renzo stoped in front of the door to his cabin and took a deep breath, He opened the door steped in and braced himself.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Renzo got an earfull from frank so he'll be alright in the next chapter just a little shaken up, next chapter will be up soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Colonal Hoffman sent out the distress signal without permission, President Prescott didn't want help from the other colonys.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 The Reapers

+The next day, on board the Dawnshadow, drop pod docking station+

Sergeant Davian Thule was in his fortys had a square jaw, balding and held an air of authority around him. He looked at his squad, lined up out side of their respective drop pods, though he had 5 other squads under his command for this mission his was the best, each member being experts at their jobs.

Private Benjiman Armus the engineer/driver he preferd a up close fight so used a gnasher shotgun as his main weapon, he also had overall control of the squads bot JOE,

Corpral Gordian Milius is the medic he is the oldest in the squad and a veteran of many battles, his right arm is a bionic inplant replacing the one he lost in a war long ago,

Leuitenant Nord Horiatus carried the long range radio for the squad and worked to keep the squad connected with the ship and other squads on the battlefeild,

Private John Siddig is the explosives expert and pyrotechnic "he like when things go boom" and prefers to use a scorcher flamethower in battle,

Private Frank Durio likes guns especially big ones which makes him quite fit to fill the role of heavy weapons, his size helped too, the big man carried a mulcher chaingun and his beloved rocket launcher which he loves more than his wife he says "it saved his ass more times than that cheatin' b****",

then Private Liah Fendris she covered the squads scouting role and a expert marksman useing a longshot sniper rifle,

and Private Lorenzo Caius, he has no real combat experience but was part of an experimental urban warfare specilists squad that are trained to use "COMBAT sheilds", looks like a riot sheild cut in half and turned sideways, to protect themselves when their is no cover avaliable, even to use them as weapons when needed. Davian thought the trianing in urban warfare would come in handy in serra's mostly urban warzones.

Davian looked on, he knew that not all of them would be coming home alive, but he would do his best to make sure they get everybody off the planet when the war was over. He never left a solider behind.

+Inside drop pod bravo 3, still onboard the dawnshadow+

Renzo was stapped into his seat in the drop pod with Frank staped into the seat behind him, each drop pod carried 2 soliders, a fire team, Renzo and Frank are the 3rd fire team in bravo squad, all sqauds are split into fireteams, they are called bravo 3, just as the rest of the squad are numbered from 1 to 4.

A red light turned on above his head, signaling that they had 30 seconds until drop time.  
Renzo quickly went over some major breifing details in his head, the landing zones gonna be hot and the COG didn't know they where comeing and they where going to land in a city called Ephya, in what used to be a park.

a voice came on the comm network, starting a coundown at 10, Renzo relaxed his mucles and went though some exercise movements to keep the blood flowing to his hand and feet dureing the fall to sera.

+COG military base, command room+

Colonal Hoffman couldnt belive it, the subordnite was right, there was signatures of a class-a battle cruiser holding orbit over sera, he just didn't belive it was true, that TDN sent an army to aid them even after how previoust governments fought for independence.

"shit" he thought "once president Prescott found out he'd be in trouble" he sent the distress signal without permission, and against orders.

warning signals flashed on the sceen displaying the ship, it was fireing at the planet, no it was dropping solider down to sera.

he'd have to send a squad of gears to welcome them and probablby have to go himself to give a situation report, but now he had more important matters to attend to, he had to tell the president what was floating over their heads.

+sera atmoshere, bravo drop pod 3+

Damn! the count down started late and Renzo's drop pod was realeased 2 second faster than he thought, his stomach lurched in the free fall, he could hear Frank behind him laughing and enjoying the ride, while Renzo held onto his seat for dear life.

He could see the distance from the ground on the HUD in his helmet, it counted down from 30 thousand feet to 20 thousand feet in a matter of seconds, he only had a minute before he landed on his own little peice of hell.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter is the firt battle in the story. 


End file.
